The present invention generally relates to spill-proof electrical chargers.
“Pop-up” charging devices, such as kitchen receptacles for charging electrical devices via a power cord, are known. A work surface of furniture, for example a table, includes an aperture through which the charging device moves. The charging device may be powered by a cord running below the work surface. The aperture may be covered by a decorative cover during non-use, when the charging device is “popped down” in a depressed condition. When the charging device is “popped-up” through the aperture and into an elevated position above the work surface, this exposes one or more electrical receptacles for receiving a power cord of an electrical device to be charged.
The present inventor is not aware of such charging devices offering wireless charging capabilities. It is difficult to design a charging device cover that overlies the aperture and surrounding work surface of a countertop, furniture or appliance in a flush, liquid-tight and aesthetic manner, as the coil wireless feature can be bulky.
It would be useful to provide a spill-proof electrical charger that can charge electrical devices either wirelessly or using a hard-wired approach. Electrical devices that can benefit from such an approach include personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), e.g., mobile/cellular telephones, hand-held computers and other electrical devices.